Datacron Master
by Wolvesaroundthemoon
Summary: "You grow as you face the trials... you meet your enemies at the Academy, and you have no friends. You only count on yourself..." Such a creed would have you believe the young half-breed Zabrak was an Imperial loyalist and true Sith, but she believes her destiny is different in her interpretation of the Force. Is it so true?
1. Chapter 1: Academy to Apprentice

[_Warning] There is some cussing in here, I mean nothing by nor offensive, simply getting into the characters involved._

I spent my childhood at the Academy. Having been born with force-sensitivity that could potentially surpass both my parents, they were rather excited they had a new tool for the Empire, they just had to hone and sharpen it effectively. So off I went at the age of seven. Though my lineage was kept a secret. No one could know who my parents were because that would endanger them, they thought.

So, I had little to no contact with my parents from the time I was seven till I was roughly twelve. In those five years of "training" on the Academy, of studying and proving myself, I had come to the conclusion that I, did not agree with the code. That it was wrong, as I felt it went against my inner self... whatever my inner self was. Though I kept this to myself, it was the only way I could survive until I could be free of them.

In those twelve years of my life I had constant medicinal stims sent or given to me, to set back and temporarily halt a disease within my lungs. A birth defect I was born with as consequence for my half-breed lineage, and Minora using the force to alter my genetics while I was within her womb. Her reasoning? To make me appear Zabrak, as Pureblood genetics are dominant and she did not want me to be traced to her.

At the age of twelve, I had completed my training and received my first lightsaber. Upon hearing the news that I was able to become an apprentice, my father, took the first shuttle to Korriban, claiming he was ready for an apprentice to teach under his wing but in reality he was there to retrieve me and leave. ~~~~~~~~~

A rather tall, dark-red Zabrak, with similar markings to the Zabrak girl in the group. The Sith stood in front a line of acolytes, among the faces of the acolytes was Sarhyrna.

"Well Shon? The lot of them are rather... inexperienced and... that one." A human pointed at Sarhyrna. "That one fails to understand why she is inferior in every way to a true Sith." She looked into her father's eyes and then bowed her head.

"I just think there are other ways to resolve issues..."

Shon smirked.

The human continued pointing out the flaws of all the acolytes when he went back to Sarhyrna. "The only thing I could say that would be considered a compliment among this rather inept group is she has the potential to wield two sabers, if taught by an experienced master."

Her father grinned at her, and she turned her head away from him. "Though given her potential for... great things... she fails to memorize the Sith Code, that or she is the most incompetent little fool I have ever seen."

The other acolytes would snicker or curse under their breath, usually something profane about Sarhyrna.

Shon paused, bowing his head for a moment and then lifting his chin, he pointed to Sarhyrna. "I will take her as my apprentice."

She closed her eyes. She knew he had come for her but that still didn't mean she had to like it, as she suddenly felt a wave of unease and danger wash over her. Sarhyrna kept her head turned still, when the human pushed her over to Shon. "Get over there you horned twat!" He hissed in her ear, out of ear shot of her father.

She nearly toppled over to the ground, an arm was holding her up in a steady kneeling position before the feet of her father. Sarhyrna looked hesitantly up at him, as he glared down at her.

"Come." The Zabrak followed after Shon, doggedly walking, her legs shaking. Her young mind was racing. She cursed the man for divulging she had not yet memorized the code. Why hadn't she? She couldn't... she wouldn't... She didn't want to.

After walking out of the Academy, she felt the sun blaze down on her exposed skin, her long luscious locks were at her mid-waist, swaying side to side as her petite form continued walking after her father.

He didn't speak to her, nothing endearing, or appraising, nothing that resembled a scold or scowl, it was simple silence... and that was what scared Sarhyrna the most. She boarded his Imperial Class ship, the model was a Fury F-67. Strangely enough he did not bring her to the crew bunkers or even to the training room of the ship, instead he had her sit on the medical bed in the med-bay.

"Stay here. Move, and you'll regret it." He stalked out of the room, she heard the clanking of his boots walk across the ship, passing the holoterminal and nearly going to the other end of the ship.

The twelve year old Zabrak looked about, when a shaky man walked in. He had combed over dirty blonde hair, he was rather scrawny, and his posture had been poor. He smiled at the girl. "I am Talren Drek. I am the crew's medic I will be operating on you today, child. Do not fear."

Sarhyrna blinked a few moments and then rose from the medical bed. "Wh-what?" She whispered.

"I see master Shon has yet to inform you of the procedure... I wouldn't tell him this, but I think it's rather disturbing the pain you Sith suffer through in the name of training yet... most admirable. Now, lay on the medical bed, and relax. I would offer you sedatives but your master has declined them, you must be fully conscious for this procedure." He pulled out a small bio-analysis scanner, as he ran it across her body. "Hmm systems seem quite functional, good condition, and your metabolism is most delightful for such a procedure. You should heal faster, and adjust to the surgery much more quickly."

"What... are you talking about... what's going to happen?" Sarhyrna asked raising from where she was laying, now sitting up on her elbows.

At this moment the tall Zabrak assassin came through. "Child lay back." He had a pair of knee-high boots and wrist bracers. They seemed odd to her though like there was something inside of them.

"Now Darth Shon, I can drill into her limbs for this instead of brutishly clamping them-" Talren was interrupted by a wave of Shon's hand. "Do as I say or you shall sport these boots as well."

The doctor nodded his head, having been handed the boots and bracers, Shon leaned against the back wall, watching his daughter.

"If you could my dear, please remove your boots and bracers, and try not to move too much it will make the pain much worse than it has to be, since sedatives aren't allowed for you... I want to try to make it as easy as possible."

Sarhyrna took off her boots and bracers, setting them aside. Talren, opened up one of the boots, adjusting it's size with nobs on the side of it and then placing her foot and leg to rest on the back of the boot while the front stood up and away from her, like the hood of a hover car would. Sarhyrna looked down noticing what was taking so long to put on simple boots... They were not that at all. Her childish eyes widened in fear. "Wh...What is that?!" She raised instantly, scooting backwards and bringing her legs to her chest defensively. She eyed Talren as he finished adjusting two metal spikes on both of the boots.

"Sarhyrna. Lay down. Now." Her father demanded.

She shook her head. "N-no... I... don't... want... that!"

Doctor Drek looked at her. "Oh don't fear child, it adjusts with your bones, it's quite fascinating technology for apparel." His attempt at reassurance had failed, as Sarhyrna jolted off the bed and tried to make a dash for the door.

In a mere few seconds, Shon was in front of her his hand was out and Sarhyrna felt a force gripping her small neck, lifting her off her feet and lifting her to the medical bed. "I said lay down."

The girl struggled for breath, tears swelled to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. This was her father... "Pl-...St-op." She barely choked out.

The man released his grip after several sparks of lightning danced across her neck. Burning her flesh and making her want to scream in pain. Suddenly she was released on the bed, her hand flew to her neck. "Restrain her."

Shon headed for the door. "Call me when you are done."

Talren visibly frowned, and sighed. "I'm sorry child. I will have that neck-wound wrapped in kolto bandages soon enough but please lay back... lest you want him to do worse... trust me that was a warning." She laid back, as Talren grabbed her wrists and bound them to the medical bed, doing the same to her the tops of her knees.

"Breath slowly... Lower your heart rate and you won't bleed as much."

Sarhyrna tried to do as she was told but couldn't. Her heart was racing and pumping as the sense of danger increased within her state of mind. He brought her legs back to the boots, and began closing the one-inch spikes boots into her legs. As Sarhyrna felt the tip pierce her flesh she instantly tried to raise up, screaming and crying out in pain. The doctor, pushed down hardly having only gotten a quarter of the inch in. Sarhyrna arched her back. "Ah! " She began to sob.

Talren, with one last forceful push on the front of the boots, pierced her bone, and he quickly opened the boot again, placing a small kolto pill that would dissolve in the puncture wound and mesh with the spike. He clamped it in and then flicked a nod.

As Sarhyrna thought the pain was over, the nod caused her even more pain. Within her flesh, she felt the tip of the spike release three smaller pronged hook-liked spikes, that dug upwards into her flesh. "I apologize young mistress, as that is to prevent it to be torn from your leg easily."

The young Zabrak, struggled against him the second time, screaming and calling for help, even yelling for her father but nothing answered, just pain.

~~~

It was explained to me later, that he did this for training. That I needed to be taught a lesson, and I needed to build resistance against pain and if I could resist torture than I could resist anything... But... I look back on it... and I am disgusted... I was a mere child... and yet.. he did not see what I saw... It... I still have nightmares... about it... at least.. .that is one of the things that haunt my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Master Nekliss

_Two Years after Sarhyrna was taken as an apprentice under her father, Darth Shon. An assassin Zabrak, mates with Minora Bloodaugen, a Pureblood Sorceress. In those short two years, Sarhyrna had to learn to walk with her boots, and ignore the pain. They said she would build resistance but she built tolerance of the pain._

"And so, I deem you, Lord Sarhyrna. Do not fail me child, as if you do I will kill you without hesitation. Now remember there is no room for mercy nor failure within the Empire only the strong. Only a true Sith." Shon paced in front of his daughter, who was now just a few days before fifteen. "Your mother wished me to send you her congratulations, now to more pressing matters, in your hanger I have awaiting for you, an Imperial class ship, with a Fury F-67 model. It is your own as you are now a Lord and are ready to travel about the galaxy completing missions and crushing the Republic more efficiently."

She said nothing, looking down. "I have a list of missions that suit your training awaiting to be relayed on your personal holoterminal. Now go, I have... business to tend to." He nodded to as a Sith Pureblood woman walked over to him, it was not Sarhyrna's mother but someone else. Something within her told her something was wrong and in that moment she knew the red-skinned Pureblood could not be trusted.

In haste she nearly dashed out the ship, gliding to her hanger bay and boarding her own ship now. She looked about, inspecting everything, it looked the same but the living arrangements were different, and in a room that would be her quarters lie a note-

_Sarhyrna,_

Unfortunately there seemed to be a misplacement of your living arrangements, specifically your quarters. As you can tell there is no bed for you to sleep. Rest at ease as with time we should fix this mishap. -M

She read the note from her mother and then set it down, going to the center of the room and kneeling, meditating for a long while.

After what seemed to be hours, Sarhyrna rose, and checked the messages of her holoterminal.

~~~~~~~~~  
The mission I had received was to go to Balmorra and interrogate a Jedi. It was my first Jedi and I didn't know what to expect. I tried to keep myself guarded but just days before fifteen I was still a child and though I was a Lord, I was still in training.

When I arrived on the war-wracked planet I was escorted to the Imperial base, taken underground to a small room. It had one containment cell, and the man inside was definitely a Jedi. One could tell from his traditional robes. I nodded at the guards and shooed them away.

"But ma'am what if there's trouble and you need us...?" One of the shock troopers asked.

In my response I tried to sound intimidating. "Do you dare question a Sith Lord?"

The rather flustered trooper shook his head furiously, saluting me and leaving with his partner. I looked at the Jedi.

He was an elderly man, slightly tanned, a few scars were left crossing his left eye, right cheek, and lips jaggedly. The Jedi knelt down and began meditating.

"What... are you doing?" I had inquired.

He looked up at me. "I am not going to divulge my secrets to you Imperials, so I will meditate with the forse, find my inner peace and wait to join the force harmoniously."

~~~~~~~  
Sarhyrna's rather young mind, tilted her head in confusion. "But... Look... I was assigned to find out why you were on Imperial ground and... I do not want to hurt you Master Jedi... but I will if I have to so please... just make this easier... o-on yourself." She set her hands on her sabers.

The Jedi looked at her then rose. "No. You wouldn't... Killing isn't you. I can sense it now. The force is strong within you... but you are not like the others..." He stated rather whimsically.

"I am a Sith! I was created to kill Jedi!"

"And why do you say that my child?" He asked.

The question threw Sarhyrna off but her hands stayed on her sabers. "B-because... both my parents were Darths! And it is my destiny to follow their footsteps. That is what they told me is my purpose. To be a tool for the Empire..." The young girl's mind was filled with apprehension and doubt within her ability against the Jedi.

He chuckled a bit to himself. "Do not accept anyone's definition of your life, but your own. Yes, you were born with two Darths for your parents but you do not have to follow into their footsteps. You are your own personage. I can sense the light within you young one..." He bowed his head.

Sarhyrna dropped her hands at her sides. Staring at the man.

"You are strong with the force, very gifted but your mind is weak... at the moment... and unprotected... Darths... fallen Jedi they could use that to disservice you, if you let me out I can help you." He whispered softly.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"It is my duty to help innocents."

His answer took Sarhyrna completely off guard as she drew her sabers and smashed the control panels, the walls of the containment cell deactivated. The Jedi couched before her, his hand on the side of her horns, he looked at her unusually long hair. "Heh, my padawan had long hair like this."

"Your padawan? Like an apprentice?" She asked sheepishly.

The Jedi nodded his head. "Yes. Though she was killed recently. Trying to protect me when I told her to run." He seemed saddened a bit and Sarhyrna bowed her head to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He looked into her light yellow eyes and smiled briefly. "I am Master Jedi Nekliss... what is your name child?"

"My name... is Sarhyrna Bloodaugen..."

"Well Sarhyrna, I am going to keep my promise to you. Alright? You are the only one who can help, do you understand?" Master Nekliss asked slowly.

Sarhyrna nodded her head. Master Nekliss raised his right hand, his index, middle, and ring fingers were together and straightened out. He lightly pressed them to the middle of the Zabrak's forehead. "You may see things you don't like but don't alert the guards."

After an affirmative gesture from the girl, the Jedi raised his left hand and waved it, making a few symbols. With a flash a warm, golden light surrounded their heads. Suddenly a whirl of memories flooded through Sarhyrna's mind, some were of Nekliss during his own training as a padawan, others were of getting his first padawan, or visiting and protecting the orphans of war on Coruscant. Though through the good memories several dark ones came about. She saw gruesome battles between Sith and Jedi, and when the moment came with Nekliss' padawan's demise, Sarhyrna, felt a rush of sympathy for the man. The location was unknown but familiar. The girl was not much older than her, and when a Sith came to strike Nekliss in the back, she rushed to defend him... ending up as more of a shield than a defender. The Jedi pushed back that memory before finally stopping at the most important one.

It was Nekliss, he had several datacrons laid out in front of him and was reciting them, one by one. As the words filled his head, Sarhyrna felt it echo within her mind. "Seven datacrons, each teaches one how to look into anothers mind, communicate with anothers mind, protect your mind, persuade, and then there are the forbidden three. All of them purposely marked. "They have the power to alter ones memories, corrupt, and torture a mind. I have hidden them but I am afraid the Darth that killed my padawan is seeking them out... I will show you how to find them."

His memories flooded within her mind again, this time showing her a specific location on Alderaan to find them. "They are hidden rather well and should give you time to find it but make haste. I have taught you what you needed to know and now I ask one more favor: When I am gone, find the datacrons, take the four to the Jedi masters of Tython, and the other three... and destroy them."

Sarhyrna brought a hand over her chest and bowed to him. "You have my word... and I shall make it my priority to see that the orphans of war are going to be taken care of across many planets." She smiled slightly, when suddenly the doors opened.

Nekliss knocked her back with a forceful push and drew his saber. Sarhyrna drew hers in response, rather delayed as she was confused until her eyes laid on the Imperials.

Nekliss whispered to her. "You need to kill me... You need to appear as if you are Sith..."

She shook her head.

Nekliss frowned and then leaped onto the troopers, killing them and then quickly taking his saber and running himself through it. He fell to his knees, taking the saber out and then falling back. Sarhyrna rushed over to him. "Please... you are... my successor now... take my duty... and my saber... Remember me but do not blame yourself... It was a sacrifice for the greater good... You... would have never... been able to explain why the containment cell was broken... I am... becoming one with the force now..." He spoke his last words, blood rolling from his open mouth and down his cheek to drip to the floor.

Sarhyrna grabbed his saber and hooked it to her belt when more troopers came in. "Lady Bloodaugen are you alright? Did you kill this Master Jedi by yourself?" She hesitated and then nodded her head.

His words echoed through her, and what shattered her the most was that he knew more about her inner self... than she did... _How? Are all Jedi like this? I will find out soon enough... hopefully but now I have my own honor-bound mission to complete._


	3. Chapter 3: Premonition

_"Give me the locations of the datacrons Sarhyrna... If you don't all you love will perish... all you love will wither and die before your eyes now do as I say... and give me the datacron locations!" The Pureblood rose her hands and a crackle of electricity came from her finger tips, jolting towards Sarhyrna._

The Zabrak girl shook her head, screaming out in pain. She was strapped to an interrogation table, in her own ship. Blood rolled down from her black and red lips, blending in with her complexion. The Pureblood straightened her staggered stance. Getting closer to the girl. "You know that I know one of the datacrons as my master made it... he taught it's teachings to me... unwillingly of course but he did so anyhow and then I used it on him... and I will gladly do the same till you give me what I want."

Sarhyrna's eyes at fallen to stare at the floor, humming to herself. This infuriated the Sith as she clenched her fist and used her back hand to hit her. "Look at me when I am talking to you, you insolent..." She stopped, her golden eyes darkened to a red glow, and her aura seemed to seep the evil she was. As the woman spoke again her voice was amplified and almost as if deepened to an echo. "Give me the locations!"

Finally the Zabrak lifted her head, looking at the woman for a long moment and then spit on her. A mixture of her blood and saliva hitting the Sith's cheek. "I said no... Mother." She spoke the words with animosity and viciousness.

Minora paused for a moment and then grinned twistedly. She raised her right hand, her first three fingers held together and straightened out as she touched it to Sarhyrna's forehead. "Then feel the agony of a thousand souls all of whom I was sure to kill painfully, you will feel each and every one of their deaths, until you tell me where their location is."

She shook her head, the fear throbbing within her mind. "I will not."

Her mother shrugged. "The hard way it is, my daughter."

Sarhyrna felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach, as she screamed out in pain, she could almost feel as if someone were driving their saber through her and twisting it about for a sick and sadistic pleasure. "Gah!"

Suddenly a new pain arose, one where she felt her body getting warmer and warmer, heating until she felt she were burning... A victim of lightning at Minora's hands no doubt. Sarhyrna bit her lip. "You know it will end when you give me what I want..."

"I... No! Give me your worst... Bitch!" Sarhyrna began to cough up blood, she felt as if her heart were being crushed, and her neck electrocuted. "Mo- St... " She struggled, words not being able to escape her. Within a few moments the pain stop, the weight was gone and Sarhyrna could breathe.

"Still nothing? Hmm you really are -his- daughter. Guards bring in the boy."

Sarhyrna stared strangely at Minora as a small boy was being escorted in, he was collared and cuffed, it was one of the orphans she had been protecting.

"I found this little... disgusting creature follow you after you left Balmorra. I have to say he is a rather ambitious child. He thinks that even Sith can be good. Is that what you told him Sarhyrna? Sith can change? How Pathetic." Minora stated, rolling back her shoulders as she stared at her daughter

"Sarhyrna, tell me what I want or... I will kill it. In front of you... Torture it... and then... make you feel what he felt."

She hesitated, her lips quivering, unsure of what to do, the force was not with her she felt... powerless..

Minora mock yawned. "Alright if you will not go to action then I will!" She turn towards the boy reaching her hands out and electricity flying from her finger tips.

"NO!" Sarhyrna woke with a sudden fright, breathing heavily and laced in a cold sweat. She looked around confused as to where she was. She paused catching her breath and clearing her mind. "Balmorra space station..." She was waiting to take the first shuttle to Alderaan. She got up quickly and went to the information line.

"Looking for a shuttle for anywhere in particular my Lord? Or is there another way I could service your Ladyship more humbly." A rather meek man asked. He had black hair, and was very pale. His implants and scars symbolized that he had served in the military but was more than likely discharged and was stuck working a boring computer job as a shuttle transport specialist.

"I need a shuttle to Alderaan please..." Sarhyrna said, anxiousness in her voice.

The man looked at his computer, typing furiously, as beads of sweat formed on his brow. He was becoming nervous as the results were showing up inconclusive.

"I... uh.. Well.. M-my Lord... There are... none available... till..." He swallowed hard. "Th-three months... time..."

Sarhyrna cursed under her breath. "Is there maybe another way I could get there sooner?" She did have a ship of her own but she new that it was being monitored and tracked, a father much less a master never just sets his apprentice loose so shortly after being inducted into Lordship.

"W-well... You could... uh... I got it! You could... take the next shuttle for Nar Shaddaa. From there a shuttle for Alderaan will be there in... well... two months... but uh... I will make both trips fr-free of charge.. and... Find a discounted... reduced... free room for you to stay at one of the many spectacular... penthouses on Nar Shaddaa. Especially on the Promenade... Th-the Hutts know how to uh.. throw a party." The man squeaked and hesitated about like a bumbling buffoon.

She sighed. "Alright." She bowed her head at the man. "When will this shuttle be departing?"

Relief came over his face as she accepted his patrons. "It should be arriving by day break. And if... you fall to sleep... I shall wake you again... My lady." He bowed before her and began typing furiously into the computer.

"Don't you need my information?" She inquired.

He shook his head. "No no. Any Sith Lord who..."

She listened to him drone on for another fifteen minutes before she sat down. She bowed her head concentrating.

~~~~~~~~

Was it in my mind? Was it a dream? Nightmare?

Suddenly within my thoughts I heard the soft murmur of Master Nekliss.

"Sarhyrna, trust your instincts, and follow the guidance of the force... it will be with you as I will. Take any of your dreams as a foresight. A peak into what -can- happen. We must prevent it. Get to Alderaan as quickly as possible. We have time but it still is of the essence..."

With that the voice faded and I was left confused... wondering.. Nar Shaddaa... I remember when I ran away to Nar Shaddaa before... I was in the Academy... and I tried to run away.. took a cargo shuttle and landed on Nar Shaddaa... I met a Twi'lek girl... She was sweet, and caring... She was an orphan, unknowingly both her parents were enslaved but she... she always had a smile on those blue lips of hers; Then... We were captured by slavers... I tried to help her... I tried to save her... her death... It was all my... fault... We were so hungry... Why did I let her talk me into trying to steal food from those men...

If I were stronger it wouldn't have... happened... They... grabbed her... hurt her... and then when they finished.. she... killed herself...

~~~~~~~~

Sarhyrna stared at her palms, a few drops of clear liquid falling on her red hands. She reminisced the events that unfolded with her friend... As the men tried to do the same to Sarhyrna, hurt, beat, and collar her to replace her friend, she blacked out. Awakening once to see all the men on the floor, crippled or dead, one whom was screaming for Sarhyrna not to come any nearer... she blacked out again and when she had awaken a second time she was once again on Korriban...

"I must atone for my actions..." These words echoed through her being as she was returned to Korriban. She was still a child but a child can unbind themselves to the deafness in their ears and the blindness in their eyes should they choose to see and hear a cold reality.

~~~~~~

"Mi'lady. The Shuttle is here."

Sarhyrna nodded, getting up and walking towards the shuttle's departure bay. "I am bound by honor to my heart, and to justice."


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

_In the two months I spent on Nar Shaddaa I found a small group of orphans. Some whose parents were slaughtered by a war, others whose parents were victims of slavery, and others who were slaves themselves. Just... Mere children...  
It was sickening, I thanked whatever maker or creator or ultimate being there was out there, that none of them were force sensitive. Sith tended to frequent places like Nar Shaddaa, and if one of them were there would be no doubt in my mind that they would take the child and slaughter the rest. They've done it before... I remember... speaking out against it, when Shon had tried to do it in front of me...There were seven children, and only one had force sensitivity, he deemed the rest scum... leeches... he almost killed them all, but I stopped him in time. He did spare the children but it came at a cost. I was tortured for several hours... and then he brought a saber to my neck._

"Never get in a Darth's way..." Those were the words he said to me, and then... he seared off my hair, barely missing the back of my head, as I could feel the intense heat of his saber.

The orphans I met on Nar Shaddaa were a happy band. They helped each other and treated one another well... It brought a smile to my face to see such refreshing innocence in a place that had none... I was able to locate an abandoned warehouse. I cleared it of vermin, and refurnished it with beds, couches, living areas, bathrooms and a kitchen. I was also able to put protective locks and alarm systems and even program a few defense droids to guard the area from hostile enemies, just to protect the children. I made sure the elected leader of the group, a small thirteen year boy name Hamid, could control them just in case they got any new comers. With that I had to leave, they were all sad to see me depart... I was sad for having to leave as well but I still had my mission... "I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise." I bowed my head before them and hurriedly, I left. Unknown to me however... I was being tracked. 

~~~~~~~  
As Sarhyrna arrived on Alderaan, she was confused at the layout. None of it she recognized but the memories that Neckliss showed her, played in her mind.

"There are seven. The four are close in range... having only twenty paces in between them and their burials. The other three are spread across Alderaan. As you recall, one lies beneath a boulder in the South Fornaak River. It is the one that is in most danger of being found. Hurry, it is not far from the Imperial spaceport."

She felt the Jedi's tranquil voice echo about in her mind. Sarhyrna ventured out of the spaceport and look around. Snow covered much of the road of the Imperial base.

"Is there something I can help you with, mi'lady?" An Imperial trooper asked the Zabrak as she was looking about.

She turned her attention to the man, hesitating and then nodding her head. "Where is the South Fornaak River?"

"Just take that dirt road above the hill, follow it and you will come to two bridges with a small trail beside it, going downhill. Follow it and you will come to the river."

Sarhyrna nodded her head, bowing before the man and trotting off. Something within her was telling her to make haste.

She walked for thirty minutes to be sure she wouldn't be seen suspicious making haste for a river and then she sprinted across the various meadows. She ignored the path. In older days, the paths were considered the safest route but not anymore.. It was covered with various Alderaanian native creatures, crazed or timid... all could be dangerous... Killiks with their intelligence and weapons, the warring houses siding with Imperials or the Republic. It was a whole new battle field, but Master Nekliss was guiding her along, almost as if pulling on her to weave in and out of the various trees, on and off the path, taking twisting turns and seeming to almost go full circle when finally, Sah'tyrr came across two large bridges, and a small trail leading down hill.

In a joyous cheer, Sarhyrna bolted down the hill. Half way down however, she felt something strike her back, and she was caught off balance, rolling the rest of the way down the hill, face down in the water. She got up shakily, glancing to her back to see a small uncharged vibro-knife sticking through it.

Sarhyrna reached for the blade and swiftly dug it out, feeling her flesh ripping as it caught on the jagged edges of the blade. She threw it in the direction it came and watched as a Chiss man deactivated his stealth belt and catch the knife. "Well, well, young mistress Sarhyrna. It's been a long time since you've checked in with your parents... Why is that?" The Chiss was a very dark shade of blue, he was fit, and lean. His shoulder were broad and his black hair was slicked back. He was wearing a standard Imperial Agent uniform. His bulbous red eyes held her's mercilessly as he waiting for her response.

Sarhyrna reached her hand to feel the wound on her back. She sighed, taking out a kolto injection getting ready to enter it into her shoulder blade nearest to the wound when a shot sounded. The injection broke in her hands, the green liquid dripped to the ground and into the river. She looked up to the man, who was holding a sniper's rifle to her. She closed her eyes. "I missed my shuttle... and so I was rerouted... to Nar Shaddaa and then here."

"This is the truth... half of it at the least... Let me introduce myself. I am Chare'vath'eren... Though in intelligence I am know as Agent Revathe. You are well aware what my profession does, correct?"

She answered weakly, reaching to feeling for another kolto injection, but she had none. "Infiltration... interrogation... assassination... It... could be a number of things..."

"Well at least you managed to guess why I am here now. Care to take a guess, my little red ruby?" He was mocking her, in her defenseless position.

Sarhyrna looked down at the water and then back at the man. "Assassination!" She swiftly raised to her feet, pulling back her arms and then pushing them forward, calling on the force to push him back.

Revathe hit the wall, but not before his rifle sounded. Instinctively, Sarhyrna drew her sabers deflecting it and charging for the man, both of the sabers crossing over his neck. "Who sent you?"

The Chiss smiled at her. "Think about it you stupid child. Who else? What is the struggle between child and par-"

Suddenly the man stopped, he was gasping for breath now .Sarhyrna sheathed her sabers and turned around, the redskin Pureblood woman standing there. Suddenly the man stopped gasping for air and slumped over, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"The only thing I hate worse than those blue skinned freaks, are the ones who would try to spread doubt among the Sith just to prove they are superior." The woman shook her head. She observed the Zabrak girl, and smirked at her.

Sarhyrna backed against the wall, a shroud of fear came over her. "What is wrong child? Do you not remember me? I am a friend of your father's... We glanced at one another briefly as you were leaving for your ship.. I came to find you... Your father has been worried... worried that Minora had gotten to you... before us."

"Why... why would that be a problem..?" The young girl asked.

"You have not heard? Hmm... Step closer child..." The woman beckoned her over.

Sarhyrna hesitated. "I... yes... Darth... I don't know y-your name.."

"Xintarra... Xintarra Vinja. Now come."

The girl did as she was ordered. There was no use arguing or denying a Darth. The woman suddenly placed two fingers to her forehead.

Sarhyrna felt Xintarra in her mind, doing something... almost unnatural. Her voice because a suave and mesmerizing echo throughout her mind.

"Child... What you know of Minora... is a lie... Isn't it?"

"Uh... n-no... m-maybe... Stop..."

"Don't resist. It will only make it worse... Now listen. You are the daughter of Shon. He is also your master. Your mother is trying to kill you. Your father wants to protect you... Do not fall for your mother's lies. I will protect you... Isn't that right?"

"My... mother wants to kill me. You. Will protect. Me."

"Good child... Harbor your hate... you are not yet Sith... You feel so light... so.. soft... Harden. Harvest and wield your hate and anger... let it grow... kill your mother... and then..."

Nekliss voice hissed over the woman's. "Sarhyrna! Get a hold of yourself. She is using the datacron's knowledge! What she is saying is untrue... You need to open your eyes and push her away. Do it now or all is lost!"

The urgency and panic in Nekliss' voice jolted Sarhyrna's eyes open, she did as she was told, using the force to push Xintarra away from her. The Pureblood rolled back to the edge of the bank, holding a knife in her hand.

"You little red bitch. You couldn't let me make this easy..."

"My child, get the datacron, it is in her pouch, hanging loosely on her side."

Sarhyrna jumped forward, towards Xintarra, the force increasing the length of her jump as she drew one of her sabers. The woman deflected it, with her own saber held upwards above her head defensively. She seemed to drop, swing her right leg and hooking it under Sarhyrna's, trying to trip her.

As Sarhyrna felt the ground Xintarra swung her saber at her, this time leaving Sarhyrna to block the swing, her wrist shaking.

"Is someone getting tired already? I cannot wait to rip out your heart and bring it to your father. He will be most pleased and then, I will humiliate and kill your mother, in front of all the masters, acolytes and council members... Oh.. it will be glorious... " She cackled.

"W-why are you doing this?" The Zabrak girl asked her left hand slowly reaching for her other saber.

"Your father had a vision. He knew you were going to come after something here and the power it held. He knew what you were going to do with it, and why. He also knew that if he killed you Minora would seek revenge and that she would be his downfa-" Sarhyrna closed her eyes as she ignited her saber through the woman's waist. She looked down at it and then back at the girl, a twisted smile on her red lips.

"Your... first... murder... You are becoming... S-Sith.." Xintarra staggered backwards and spit up the blood that was now flooding her lungs.

"I... No.. I'm not... I had... to..."

A calming voice echoed within her mind again.

"Sarhyrna. Mourn for the loss but do not fault yourself. You defended yourself... You did what you had to. Jedi know this. You must learn that not everyone can be saved or redeemed... because not everyone wants to. You are pure, that was her last attempt at corrupting you. Now, hurry get the datacron, you haven't the time to destroy it, others are approaching... leave it within the pouch, and push it along the river out of site. You must come for it later."

Sarhyrna nodded her head, her trembling fingers reached and grabbed the pouch from the woman. She set it to float along the river and then with as much force as she could, sent it shooting across it, now just a speck in her view.


	5. Chapter 5: The Yellow Cystal Shard

As Sarhyrna sighed she felt a sharp and abrupt pain in her chest, as she tried to breathe she found herself gasping for breath. It stung more and more each times she tried. _'My disease...'_ She thought.

Her shaky hand reached into her pouch but she had no more of her medicine left.

~~~~~~~

_I felt my knees buckle beneath me, I staggered to the bank of the river, the ice suddenly having an effect on me. I fell to the ground, still struggling to breath against the pain in my lungs. I could feel it. Like something was burning my lungs from the inside... I was burning inside... but I felt... cold. "I'm sorry... Master Nekliss... I tried..." My face lay against the cool snow. Everything around me seemed to slow. I glanced up and saw a passing Thranta. Strange creatures... Like fish... with wings... Heh... The images around me blurred, dimming. I saw a light, I thought I heard Master Nekliss speak to me again... but... I couldn't understand... "Master... please... I don't... want to die yet. I m-made a promise..."_

I saw a bright light, and the yell of my name but quickly as the light had come it was over taken by a large shadow. My pain had increased, burning me in agony. My lungs were nearly deteriorated, and then, nothing. A dark abyss... 

~~~~~~~~

"Khazzar start the ritual now! She's near death, even now I can feel her energy escaping." Minora barked the command rushing to the limp Zabrak. The orangish-red skinned Pureblood stared down at her daughter, her face had very little of the rigid bones along her cheeks, jaws, and eyebrows.

"Yes mi'lady." Khazzar rose his hands in the area and began speaking in an ancient tongue. "Delsus tave mirtis ir nesti ji atgal flomba ji ikuny su natura tave ikuny ne visaz sautumas ir iezkonas ta'zae vele."

As Khazzar was summoning the circle, Minora stared down at her daughter, she closed her eyes and a dark aura formed about her, she breathed slowly, over Sarhyrna's mouth, as she did so, a light purple mist transferred from Minora's breath, traveling into Sarhyrna's mouth and nose. "I sensed your danger... I am here now."

As Khazzar finished speaking a circle formed around them, a purple mist seeming to rise from it. "Mistress Minora, the circle is complete, how far gone is she?" A Pureblood male asked.

Minora shook her head. "She is not gone yet, she is still struggling for breath. If we use our techniques together, everything I taught you... we should be able to regress the deterioration and then bade some time to insert the crystal fragment."

"Have you any idea what that crystal can do yet?" Khazzar inquired, rather calmly.

"I do not. But it is a purified crystal... it should help her... rather than abominate her."

"Abominate her?" The sorcerer tilted his head.

"If the crystal were to be tainted, it could alter the progression rate of her disease. I had to be sure... I do not know what this crystal will do but the worst cannot be as troubling if it were tainted. Now, after me, I will speak for the both of us this turn, draw from your power source." Minora stood over her daughter, her hands out as she began speaking,"Kkti ji ikuny ir nesti ji natura parod ji tave verztis iv raiskus... Nesti atgal tave Th'cele iv natura. Rausvas ir tamsus berniuk. Vykti tave jegala sau aukoti j'us. Vykti tave verztis sau rodyti!"

Khazzar nodded his head and mimicked the Pureblood. From their fingertips a weave of purple mist flowed out, and encircled the girl, encasing her in the mist from head to toe, before it began to almost drain away into her nostrils.

With a loud gasp of air Sarhyrna sat up. She was breathing heavily, panting as she looked to her mother and lost consciousness.

~~~~~~  
Several hours later, aboard her mother's ship, Sarhyrna woke again. She was shocked at the site. As she looked down she saw her chest was open. From her mid-waist to just above her rib cage. She felt a sharp pain poking into her left lung, Minora was nearest to chest, as she worked on her, Khazzar was on the other side of the medical bed, observing.

He noticed the fright in the girls eyes as he glanced down at her and injected something in her neck, instantly rendering her unconscious.

Minora, with one last push, managed to insert the crystal shard in her lung. "Khazzar now!" At her command the purple mist flew from his finger tips and started closing the hole. "Alright, close up the rest of her chest and kolto the scar. It will be as if she never had surgery. At least in appearance." The Pureblood nodded his head and did as instructed.

"Thank you... I do not know why she had not taken her supplies but if it weren't for your dreams and warnings... she would have died. She would have been my second lost... I can't go through that again... You saw what I did as we were on our way to her coordinates. Everything... in our path, I killed, not a second glance at if it were Republic... or Empire... or even human... Just killed..." She began to pace, seething as the anger swelled within her.

"I understand what you are saying Darth Minora." Suddenly Khazzar's eyes beamed a bright white colour. He was having a vision. "I see... the crystal will negate the fast-paced progression of the disease... it will not... stop it... She will still need the medicine just not as often; once every four months... And... if she... tries to take it out... her lungs... will fail instantly... "

~~~~~~~~~~  
_As I awoke again, I was no longer in the medical bay nor my mother's ship, but in my ship, in a new bed, there was a note beside me. I read it, as it explained what I was witnessing when I awoke during my surgery, and why it was imperative that I kept this crystal within me and continued taking my medicine. I sighed, raising, my legs were stiff in the boots, and my wrists were pulsing from the bracers. I knelt at the foot of my bed and began to meditate. "I will never be free of them... so long as they have what I need... " _


	6. Chapter 6: One Year Later

_"Master Nekliss..." I whispered throughout my meditation. "Master... please I need your aid. I want to help but I am unsure... they will always find me... Where is it that I can go to serve your purpose better?" I waited silently, in the darkness of my room for something. A sign, a murmur, anything that would help guide me._

I rose the sound of my holoterminal broking my meditative state of mind. I doggedly walked to it, turning it on and watching the holo of Minora appear.

"Good morrow, mistress." I answered.

Minora chuckled. "Good evening, Sarhyrna. As you know, I only wish the best for you, my daughter and well last year's events were very dangerous... It's a shame how easily that woman tricked you into thinking your father was against you... me even. But you are only fourteen."

"Fifteen." I said quietly, looking down.

"What?" She retorted.

"I am fiftteen. As of today..."

My mother thought for a moment, and then nodded her head. "You're right... well... Then think of what I am about to tell you as a birthday gift." She beamed at me as I glanced up at her. "My growing child, you have much potential in you but you don't seem to fit in anywhere... I think it is time that you join my organization. It will be good for you, you'll have access to supplies, necessities to carry out your training, protection, and it will be easier to oversee your abilities... Consider yourself inducted as this is broadcasting over the organization's channel. I would like you to vow and pledge yourself to Empire's Fury but I suppose I'll waiting for the Crimson Council to meet for such a task. Good day Sarhyrna. Walk in strength. " With that my mother's image faded and the holocall was over.

I sighed. "An organization? Well.. The supplies could help me... with the children on Nar Shaddaa I suppose. I will take this as a good omen, Master Nekliss. 

In the months passing, I found myself tasked with mundane and menial work, that of what the organization called an "Ire". They were the initiates of the organization. Lowly... inferior... but they were not always mistreated. Under Minora's lead she made sure that everyone benefited from the organization however those who thought it wise to betray this organization paid dearly...

In roughly seven months, time I was promoted to the rank of Fury. A true member of Empire's Fury... I.. was sickened.. But the choice was not mine. In those seven months I met a man. He was different at first, very almost kind to me. It was unusual as he made very sure to make it clear he was Sith and nothing else. Yet he was not just Sith. I let my young eyes be deceived but he convinced me to take care of his son. To act as a substitute mother while this child grew... He told me that this child was not born in a natural way he was made from several elements and the darkness of the force.. coupled together to a being within the Dark Temple. His son grew at a fast rate and his ability to learn was even greater... Though I lost contact with the child, as he disappeared in an age that he seemed to be seventeen.

The man never gave thought about his whereabouts as he did tell me that his son had visited every so often and I, myself had seen him on occasion on Alderaan and Tatooine. If I recall correctly, I do remember the man claimed he was the true Dark Side of the force later in the years. I, at first, had trouble believing this but after I've seen what he can do... I am not entirely sure now.


	7. Chapter 7: The Deal

A few months following Sarhyrna's seventeenth birthday, she set out to visit Nar Shaddaa and deliver needed supplies to the children she was aiding. Believing that she would return quickly she did not bother to bring extra medicine as she had roughly a month before she needed to take another stim and usually she was earlier than anticipated.

"Lord Serya... if you could deliver these to the children that would be great I need to... go for a walk. I am a bit light-headed." Sarhyrna asked, the young Lord before her.

Her name was Serya, she was not much older in age than Sarhyrna, and young to be a Lord.

"Of course. If I return before you, I'll wait for you." She paused, hesitating on what to say... " Sarhyrna... I know you have trusted me to keep your secret of these children and your outlook of the code but I implore you embrace it... You cannot hide what you are forever... Think of whose blood is coursing through your veins..." The slim, red-skinned Sith stopped, giving a small sigh. "You'll learn to accept it sooner or later... I just hope it is done willingly... as your mother would see it done by force if she knew." Serya walked along the road towards the warehouse, a crate in her hands.

Sarhyrna adjusted her wrists uncomfortably. "I am not Sith... " She began walking in the opposite direction. As she glanced about her travels, she realized she was in the lower Promenade. Her dueling contemplation had led her a long walk away from where she would meet with Serya.

As Sarhyrna turned to head back she paused, seeing a shadow move in the corner of her eye. Without warning, Sarhyrna bolted, running past a winding hallway and trailing up to the second flooring of the Promenade. She could hear clanking footsteps beating after her, and even a woman call her name but Sarhyrna kept running until she reached an abandoned room and stepped inside, drawing her sabers as she waited against the side of the wall. As she poked her head out she saw no one, and gave a long sigh.

She wasn't sure if she had lost them but she sheathed her sabers, stepping out of the small room. She turned around the corner and felt hands grab her from behind, one covering her mouth and another holding both her wrists.

"Shh... Shh. There's nothing to fear, my dear. Just calm yourself... I want to speak to you... Understood." The woman's hand slowly inched away from Sarhyrna's mouth.

"Who are you?!"

"Some call me Deathweaver. Others call me huntress. And hell I've been known as Darth Nekesti and Shivena. I am a bounty hunter... I didn't start out that way... but it is what I am now..."

"What... do you want with me?" Sarhyrna asked, clearly shaken.

"I've been tracking you Sarhyrna. Watching you and trying to figure you out... I think I have as well as..." She would whisper in her ear now. "Your secret." Her hand was cupping her chin, as her other was stilling wrapped around her, tightly gripping Sarhyrna's wrists.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Images of the datacrons came to her head as urgency to get away, filled her thoughts.

"Do not pretend. I know all about your disease and how you wish to get away from your mother's grasp. I can offer you treatment... I've been around long enough to have the funds to cure your disease... or just continue with the stim treatments... "

"W-why would you do that? What do you gain?" Sarhyrna inquired.

"An... indentured servant. Just until you pay off what you owe.. I will have to place a shocking chip within you. So you remember to remain obedient... Come on Sarhyrna... I know you can't help these children unless you can get to them often... You want to do that don't you?"

"I... Yes. I want to help them."

The woman chuckled briefly against the Zabrak's ear. "Good... consider yourself... apart of my servitude. And do not worry I've already contact your mother. Darth Nekesti is very admired by the Council and Minora knows this... She said you were lucky to run across me..."

The hunter let Sarhyrna go. She faced her and saw a familiar Pureblood woman suited in heavy-plated armor, blaster were holstered at her hips instead of sabers. Sarhyrna's head tilted, the oddity of seeing a Pureblood in the service of anything other than a Sith was perplexing.

"I'll have the chip embedded in your bracers... Now for your work. I need you to travel to Balmorra and collect a few debts..."

* * *

**_I readily agreed. Throughout several more months she had me travel from Nar Shaddaa to Balmorra, Balmorra to Dromund Kaas, and now I was revisiting Balmorra though the circumstances were different as I had received some information on captured Jedi being held there as P.O.W's. _**

_I was blind folded, cuffed, and was sitting. I was obviously in a small room with bright lights. There weren't many within the room with me. I sensed one, two, there were three of them. Two of the men were spread out in the room, but the third... He must have been in charge._

"Heh. State your name again, so I am clear.." The agent was mocking me.

"Sarhyrna." I uttered my name, in a barely audible whisper.

"Sarhyrna what?" He inquired. I could feel that he leaned in, as I could smell his pungent breath that reeked of spiced nerf milk and death sticks. I turned my head from him, trying to get away from the smell.

"Sarhyrna Star..." I sighed. "Sarhyrna Bloodaugen. Daughter of Darth Minora Bloodaugen."

The man leaned back, letting out a loud chuckle. "Darth Minora? Is your mother? Well I find that hard to believe. Seeing as she is Pureblood and you... you're a Zabrak. Explain that you red and black twat." I heard the man spit in my direction.

I swallowed hard, turning my head, my blinded state of being to his general direction. "My biological father... i-is Darth Shon, an assassin, and he is Zabrak. You put two and two together, and what do you know, you get me. It makes sense. I am in Imperial files under the surname Bloodaugen, I have to be related to Minora somehow." I hated to talk about them... Especially my father. The agent rounded the table, shaking it as he bumped himself into it, and I felt his hand smack my face. I raised my head, my expression showing no pain, despite the agony I was feeling from earlier events.

"Watch how you address me you bitch. Now let us get down to business. Did you, or did you not willingly help several Jedi's escape containment cells on Kaas and Balmorra?"

I said nothing.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Why? How would you know I was telling the truth, you can not tell because you've got my eyes covered quite idiotically in fact." I lowered my cuffed hands under the table, trying to pry my wrists through them. It was no use as my bracers were caught with them.

"Fine. Vash, take off the blind fold." The agent in charge called out, shortly after the command was made, footsteps sounded. Vash stood beside me, and with one hand he undid the blind fold.

"I'm sorry." I thought to myself. A tall and bulky man stood leaning across the table in front of me, now staring at my face as I looked down. "Look at me now and answer my question!" I locked eyes with his and like a small hare trotting carelessly along, he was unknowingly trapped.

"Did you or did you not help and set free imprisoned Jedi?" He repeated.

"I did not set them free." My voice was low and in whispers, so that only he could hear.

The agent repeated what I said."You did not set the Jedi free..."

"The Jedi broke through the containment defenses."

"The Jedi broke through the containment defenses..."

"You want to be alone with me, and have your men be dismissed for the evening." The persuasion was working.. but I was draining too quickly.

The agent ordered the other two men to leave and they followed his orders hesitantly.

"Now you want to undo my cuffs and destroy the surveillance recordings they have of me. All of them."

He did as I persuaded him to. "I'm sorry I had to do that agent but I can't let innocent people die." I fled the interrogation base.

As I stood outside the building my bracers began to crackle.

"No... Ah... " I felt the metal react with the static the shock chip was producing, enhancing the effects and pain. I came to my knees as a woman in heavy plated armor came to me.

* * *

"Oh dear. I told you what would happen if you tried to help them... I almost had to rescue you... but no... you cheated.."

"You.. tipped them o-off... they would have never been there... ugh.." Sarhyrna was trying to pry the bracers off but it was no use, at her age of eighteen they were fused within her wrists.

Shivena sighs, pressing a button under her cuff link. The shocking chip stopped and Sarhyrna held her wrists.

"Let that be a warning."


	8. Chapter 8: The Kaggath

As Sarhyrna followed most of Shivena's orders, she was treated with new prototype stims, that was slowly setting back the disease enough so that they could operate on her, but Shivena kept from doing that as, she believed it was the only thing keeping Sarhyrna from straying away from her. The shocking chip only activated by command at a certain distance... however if she tried to remove it then it would set itself to a red static charge and shock her until it's chip overloaded.

Sarhyrna sat on her ship meditating to herself when her comlink began to buzz. She activated it and a large broadcast came over the comlink.

"Denarious I entrust to you the title of Vindicator on my leave... If I do not return I trust you will serve the Empire's Fury well and if I do we will see what the organization needs to progress." Minora said, she bowed before Denarious and promptly walked out of the holo-observer's line of sight.

Sarhyrna stared at her comlink as she turned it off. The organization's leader changed hands... Her first thoughts were that Minora was coming for her but a few days later another broadcast sounded, this time over multiple comlinks and cast channels.

On a large screen in the center of Kaas city, an image of Shon arose, his arms were crossed against his chest. "Minora Bloodaugen. You have bested me in our game of knowledge. You know what my secret holds and now you try to use it against me. I will not have this. I challenge you, Minora. I challenge you to a Kaggath. Hoth shall be our playground. Be prepared for you will be defeated. Watch your back Darth Minora."

The Zabrak blinked for several moments, confused and unsure of what to say.

"Your mother sent word. Your brother is dead, and Shon killed him." Shivena stated, now walking away.

* * *

"It made sense now. Minora found out that Shon murdered my brother, and very likely she discovered that he had much more deep secrets he kept from her. If his action is true... if he is the reason my brother is dead then... He must have tried to kill me... That woman knew of the datacrons because of my father... What if my mother knows about them too..." I sat in the cold, quiet space of my room, aboard my ship.

Suddenly, a flash came before my eyes. It was an image of a man, he was dressed in typical Jedi garbs.

"Child, you have grown before my eyes into a very delicate essence yet your force acts around you as if it were a hardened shell protecting you. You have three years time to collect all the datacrons. Though... if the future holds truth, you will need to take back the datacrons from a new place... I can not tell you where, as the future is ever-changing... but the answers will come to you. You must believe in your abilities... and trust the force to guide your path. Fear no longer. Trust your instinct and may the force be with you." Master Nekliss bowed his head and his shimmering outline disappeared.


End file.
